


What a wonderful world.

by Marshtomp



Category: overwatch
Genre: Gen, lol this bitch gon get shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshtomp/pseuds/Marshtomp
Summary: In an act of vibrant procrastination, here I am, writing this little ditty about Ana getting her face shot by Widowmaker. And yeah, the titles a reference to Asano Inio's 素晴らしい世界 (Subarashii Sekai), or What a Wonderful World.Honestly, I just love Widowmaker/Amelie Lacroix.Also, I blame this (http://marceline2174.tumblr.com/post/155282082674) and this song (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aKqPvGbFhsA).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["Focus your sight on the target"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/255893) by marceline2174.tumblr.com. 



> lol i unno what im doing 2 be honest  
> i was gonna end up playing fallout 4 but lol i guess not
> 
> warning: this is the choppiest, worst paced pile of traaaaash you'll read, probably.
> 
> also why can i not fix the format wtf is this (i said fuck it i got an essay 2 write and its 12)

What a loud world. Boisterous. Puerile. Deafening. Naive.  
My weapon alone is proof enough of that.  
Cover sniping, that she is. All of her men, gathered neatly in a row. None of them are expecting it. After all, she _is_ commanding them. She _is_ covering them. She should see any threat, any danger, any chance. Any chance of failure-- of death. She is their guardian angel. Today, however, will be the day that she falls from the sky, and lands back into the dust of this planet.  


It was a dusty day. The strike team grew closer. The sun shone hotly in the distance. Closer still. There were no clouds in the sky; the heat radiated throughout the orange mist of dust. They have the hostages. The rubble marred the city streets, the faint smell of mortar hung in the air. They called her 'Mama Bear'; they wished for safety. I gave them none.  
My first shot rang out, splitting the ground from the sky.  
In the chest and out the ribs, the man was dead. Morrison screamed. I reloaded. She searched. I split the sky in twain for a second time. He collapsed just as fast. He had a small family waiting for him at home.  
Little Icarus began to panic, for her wings were beginning to melt, and she could see the ocean with its gaping maw. Yet, she searched. She searched and searched. I greeted her with a shot. She began to flee. As she ran, I carefully picked off two more. Quickly. Efficiently.  
With the press of a button, she sent her drones flying towards me. I felt the heat, the embracing warmth of the explosion as I carefully grappled away. Rooftop to rooftop, target to target: everything was a matter of transition. Quick and Efficient. Flawless transition.  
I had failed my task. Morrison and the scientists had escaped. He called out to her. But poor, pitiful Icarus was plummeting from the sky. She stayed, ready, willing, with baited breath to end me as quickly as I had ended her companions.  
Her terrain crumbled beneath her; the smoke from my weapon trailed off into the cosmos. She leapt, rather gracefully, down to a lower outcropping, just between two buildings. I knew my shot had given me away. Yet, haphazardly, I pushed forward still.  
A shot rang out, curving from around the world. Icarus' final cry. Pain surged throughout my form. My eyes bulged. My stomach turned. My toes curled. My face, following suit, curled into a wicked smile, before regressing back to its angered state. Quickly, efficiently, I ripped the broken metal from my helmet: it was useless to me.  


  
It was clear she knew who I was.

She hesitated.  
I took the shot.  


Swallowed by the sea was Icarus.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirations and references:  
> the song in the summary  
> the comic in the summary  
> Stupidly, the M4a1-s Icarus Fell  
> I referred to Ana's comic for the writing of this.
> 
> sorry for the shitty writing lol ive felt so like  
> oppressed by english this year bc i failed an essay for having too long of an anecdotal introduction like wtf if i wanna write let me goddamn write  
> w/e tho here u go


End file.
